Thank God it's Friday
by Jules Quaintrelle
Summary: Obidala & Mordern AU / Padmés Lieblingstag ist seit neustem Freitag.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank God it's Friday**

 **Part I**

 **Padmé**

Es war Freitag.

Und Freitag war seit neustem ihr liebster Tag der Woche.

Freitag bedeutete das ihre Kinder die Nacht bei ihrer Schwester verbrachten und morgen früh von den Großeltern abgeholt wurden und den Rest des Tages mit ihnen verbringen würden.

Freitag bedeutete das sie Zeit allein mit Obi-Wan verbringen würde.

Noch immer machte es Padmé ein wenig schwindelig bei dem Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Abend. Im Grunde genommen wusste sie ja was passieren würde.

Die Historie hatte gezeigt das sie den Abend mit einem langen Essen und Gesprächen begannen um dann mit einem Glas Wein auf der Couch zu entspannen.

Mit Zwillingen waren diese ruhigen Momente nicht bis kaum vorhanden, was es um so schöner machte.

Diesmal würde es passieren, dachte Padmé atemlos, als sie vor ihrem offenen Schrank stand und ihre Kleider durchging. Sie hatte bereits geduscht und trug schwarze einfache Unterwäsche mit ein wenig Spitze, nichts übermäßig aufreizendes. Sie versuchte sich Obi-Wans Gesichtsausdruck auszumalen wenn sie eines ihrer ausgefalleneren Dessous Sets tragen würde, wie sie es für Anakin oft getan hatte.

„Was soll ich anziehen, Sabé?" Padmé klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Wange und Schulter.

„Sexy, natürlich." sagte Sabé sofort und Padmé musste grinsen. Auf ihre beste Freundin konnte sie sich verlassen. Natürlich war sie für sexy.

„Was hältst du von dem Lilanen, mit dem Rückenausschnitt?" Sie hing das besagte Kleid an ihren Schrank und sah es nachdenklich an.

Sabé schnaufte. „Habt ihr noch was vor? Geht ihr was Trinken? So wie ich euch kenne bestellt ihr euch was beim Chinesen und schaut euch dann einen Film an. Und mit Film angucken meine ich hemmungslos rummachen."

Padmé errötete. Sabé lachte als könne sie ihre Freundin sehen. Auch damit hatte sie recht. Nach dem Essen, den Gesprächen und dem entspannen auf der Couch kamen die Küsse. _Oh, die Küsse._ Padmé spürte wie ihre Beine weich wurden und Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen entstand. Schließlich setzte sie sich als sie weiter an seine sehnsuchtsvollen Küsse dachte.

„Also nicht das Lilane?" lenkte sie ab.

Sabé hatte recht, dachte sie als sie das Kleid so musterte. Bequem auf der Couch sitzen, war bei dem engen Schnitt kaum möglich. Das Kleid war eher für Stehen an einer Bar gemacht worden. Der durchgängige Reißverschluss der direkt unter dem tiefen Rückenausschnitt begann war nicht unbedingt bequem wenn man saß.

„Wie wäre es mit dem schwarzen, schlichten Kleid mit dem U-Boot Ausschnitt?"

„Gute Idee." Padmé öffnete die andere Seite des Schrankes und nahm besagtes Kleid heraus. „Warte kurz." Sie legte das Telefon beiseite um hinein zu schlüpfen.

Auf den erste Blick machte es nicht viel her, aber sobald sie es angezogen hatte schmiegte sich der weiche Baumwollstoff an Padmés Körper und akzentuierte ihre schlanke Figur. Der U-Boot Ausschnitt zeigte ihre Schultern und betonte ihre seit der Schwangerschaft etwas fülligeren Brüste. Padmé lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an und nahm dann das Telefon wieder ans Ohr.

„Gute Wahl." verkündete sie und fragte sich ob sie die Haare gleich offen lassen sollte. Eines der ersten Dinge die Obi-Wan die letzten Male getan hatte, war die Klammern aus ihrer Mähne zu zupfen und ihre Locken zu öffnen.

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie er sie dabei angesehen hatte, wie vorsichtig er gewesen war die Klammern herauszuziehen.

 _Ich sollte das Haar zusammen binden, entschloss_ sie sich schließlich grinsend. _Ich sollte ihm den Spaß lassen..._

„Was hast du heute vor?" Padmé ging barfuß in ihr Badezimmer um sich nebenbei fertig zu machen. Sie stellte das Telefon auf Lautsprecher und begann damit ihr Haar zu einem losen Knoten im Nacken festzustecken. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Make-up zu. Viel trug sie nicht mehr seit der Geburt der Zwillinge, aber ein bisschen BB-Cream, Mascara und ein Hauch Rouge und Lipgloss schadeten nie.

Padmé trug zuletzt ihre Wimperntusche auf und sah sich erneut prüfend an. Die Uhr an der Wand sagte ihr das er jeden Moment wieder kommen müsste, von hier bis Solas Haus brauchte man selbst mit sich windenden, trotzenden Zweijährigen Zwillingen nicht länger als eine Stunde. Sie atmete tief durch und spürte wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch anfingen sich zu regen.

„Dormé und ich werden versuchen das traurige Single-Dasein in Cocktails zu ertrinken. Ich kann einen "Sex _on the Beach"_ meinen Namen Stöhnen hören." Sabés Grinsen war hörbar.

„Natürlich nicht so gut als würde Obi-Wan meinen Namen stöhnen, aber nun gut, man nimmt was man kriegen kann..."

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe. Sie schnappte sich das Telefon und eilte in die Küche um nach dem Auflauf zu sehen den sie für das Abendessen geplant hatte.

„Bist du vorbereitet?" fragte Sabé plötzlich ernst. „Vergiss nicht alle Spielzeuge aus dem Wohnzimmer weg zu räumen. Du willst keinen Dreier mit Elmo." Sabé kicherte und Padmé verdrehte die Augen, sammelte aber trotzdem schnell alle umherfliegenden Spielzeuge ein. Bücher, Kleidung, Barbies und Autos landeten alle in der großen Spielzeugbox und wurden für diesen Abend endgültig geschlossen. „Aber nur die _Kinderspielzeuge."_

„Sabé." Padmé bllickte mit prüfendem Blick über das Wohnzimmer.

„Und wie sieht es mit dir aus? Sind deine Zehennägel lackiert? Beine rasiert? Ist deine Mumu _präsentabel_?" Padmé errötete.

„Du hörst dich an wie Sola." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Aber wenn du es wissen musst: Ja, ich bin präsentabel. Rasiert, gepeelt, gecremt und parfümiert."

 _Aber er hat mich auch schon um 5 Uhr morgens, mit Babykotze im Haar gesehen und mich angesehen als sei ich die schönste Frau der Welt._ Der Gedanke kam unerwartet und wurde mit einem Lächeln quittiert.

Sie ihrerseits hatte ihn ebenfalls bereits in den seltsamsten babybedingten Situationen gesehen. Es spielte keine Rolle ob er mit blutunterlaufenen Augen vor ihr saß und Luke hin und her wog oder ob er beim fangen spielen mit Leia auf einem Lego ausrutschte: Die zärtlichen Gefühle die sie empfand waren mehr als nur verwirrte Hormone und Lagerkoller.

Über die letzten drei Jahre waren ihre Gefühle für ihn immer stärker geworden und ließen nun keinen Zweifel mehr daran das sie ihn wollte. In jedem Sinne.

„Verhütung?"

„ _Verdammt_." Padmé stürmte zurück ins Bad um ihr Diaphragma zu suchen.

„Schon allein die Tatsache das du das vergessen hast sagt mir das du nicht wirklich damit rechnest heute Sex zu haben."

"Sei still, Sabé."

Aber irgendwie hatte Sabé recht. Auf der einen Seite war Padmé _bereit_ , mehr als nur bereit. Das war ihr drittes sogenanntes Date und bereits das letzte Mal hatte sie alles an Kontrolle aufbringen müssen um allein in ihr eigenes Bett zu gehen und Obi-Wan nicht in sein Schlafzimmer zu folgen.

Padmé seufzte, konnte aber nichts antworten, das Diaphragma lag wartend in ihrer Hand. „Ich ruf dich zurück. Macht euch einen schönen Abend."

„Dir a-auch." flötete Sabé und beendete den Anruf, ihre Gedanken schon wieder bei heute Abend.

Ja, sie hatten beschlossen das sie es langsam angehen lassen würden. Und langsam bedeutete keinen Sex beim ersten oder zweiten Date. Vielleicht, dachte Padmé und sah das Diaphragma prüfend an, bedeute es noch nicht einmal Sex beim dritten Date.

Normalerweise würde Padmé niemals Sex beim dritten Date haben, aber waren die normalen Dating-Regeln überhaupt auf sie anwendbar?

Die meisten Paare lebten bei ihrem ersten Date nicht bereits drei Jahre in einer Art platonischer Lebenspartnerschaft zusammen. Und dann waren da ja auch noch die Zwillinge...

Obi-Wan war der einzige Vater den die beiden je gekannt hatten. Auch wenn sie beide von Anakin als ihrem Vater redeten, ihnen Bilder zeigten... Das Konzept das dieser Mann ihr Vater war, während Obi-Wan sie morgens anzog, mit ihnen badete, Pferdchen spielte, Leias Haare flocht und mit Luke fangen spielte und ihnen Gute Nacht Geschichten vorlas, war für beide noch nicht verständlich.

Ja, die Regeln waren für Paare, die einander nicht in- und auswendig kannten. Die nicht jeden morgen zusammen verschlafen am Frühstückstisch saßen und über ihren Schlafmangel klagten oder darüber diskutierten wer die größeren Augenringe hatte. Die nicht abends gemeinsam den Abwasch erledigten und sich von ihrem Tag erzählten. Sie kannten bereits den durchgeknallten, lauten Alltag mit Kindern und trotzdem hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Sie glaubte... Das gleiche von ihm behaupten zu können.

Das Öffnen und Schließen der Eingangstür riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

 _Zu spät um alles zu überdenken,_ dachte sie und entschied sich dafür auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

 **Obi-Wan**

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Obi-Wan die Tür hinter sich. Das Erste was er wahrnahm war der einladende Geruch des Auflaufs, den Padmé gerade angefangen hatte zu kochen, als er gegangen war um die Kinder zu Sola zu bringen.

„Padmé? Ich bin zuhause." Er hing den Schlüssel neben der Tür an den Hacken und ging in die Küche um einen Blick in den Ofen zu werfen. Er war länger als geplant weg gewesen, was nicht _nur_ an Luke und Leia gelegen hatte.

Er hatte beinahe zwanzig Minuten in der Drogerie um die Ecke damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken ob er Kondome kaufen sollte oder nicht. Zweimal hatte er sich dagegen entschieden und zweimal war er zurück gekommen. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie lächerlich es ausgesehen hatte das er, ein vierzigjähriger Mann, die vor ihm aufgereihten Kondome angestarrt hatte ohne sich entscheiden zu können ob sie nötig waren oder nicht.

Schon vor der Geburt der Zwillinge war Obi-Wan mehr oder weniger aus dem Dating-Tamtam dankend ausgetreten. Ein paar Mal hatten Padmé und Anakin versucht ihn mit Sabé zu verkuppeln, aber die Ähnlichkeit mit Padmé hatte Obi-Wan immer daran erinnert-

Sabé war etwas dünner als Padmé, trug ihr Haar inzwischen in einem blonden stylischem Bob, anstatt wie früher lang und dunkelbraun. Ja, sie war attraktiv und in ihrer Persönlichkeit so anders als Padmé das sich offensichtlich keiner der anderen drei etwas dabei gedacht hatte. Aber es war ihm nicht geheuer gewesen etwas mit einer Frau anzufangen die der Ehefrau seines besten Freundes zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Und so war es bei diesen paar steifen Doppel-Dates geblieben.

Ja, er hatte sich aus diesem ganzen Trubel verabschiedet. Nach Siri, nach Satine. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht und sein Leben gelebt. Er war nicht unglücklich damit. Er hatte seinen Job. Er hatte seine Freunde. Es war genug.

Bis Padmé und er sich eines Abends atemlos gegenüber gestanden hatten, unfähig den anderen gehen zu lassen. Sie hatten sich nur angesehen, als sehen sie sich gerade das erste Mal, obgleich sie einander seit fast fünfzehn Jahren kannten.

Dieser Moment hatte alles geändert.

Doch jetzt fühlte er sich als wüsste er nicht mehr wie diese Dinge funktionierten. Natürlich hatten sie darüber geredet und sie hatten beschlossen es langsam angehen zu lassen und er war erleichtert gewesen. Langsam würde er hinbekommen. Doch es gab immer diese nagende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf die fragte: _Noch langsamer?_

Was ihn zurück zu den verdammten Kondomen führte.

Nach den letzten beiden Freitagen war es einfach verantwortungsbewusst Kondome zu kaufen. _Sicher ist sicher._

Aber wenn sie erst mal da waren- Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nur zur Sicherheit. Das hieß nicht das sie Sex haben würden, sagte die verschämte Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig wie sein sechzehnjähriges Ich klang.

Dann hatte er eine Packung geschnappt bevor er es sich anders überlegte.

„Hey, ich hab mich nur fertig gemacht." begrüßte ihn die sanfte Stimme Padmés von der Tür aus.

Sie stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die nackten Füße überkreuzt. In einem Moment kompletter Verwirrung und Vernarrtheit bemerkte er das ihre Zehennägel in einem dunklen Weinrot lackiert waren. Selbst ihre Zehen waren perfekt, dachte er und räusperte sich verlegen.

Das schwarze einfache Kleid, das keck über die Schultern rutschte, war nicht unbedingt aufreizend, aber sie wirkte sexy auf ihn, wie sie da stand. Und sie hatte ihr Haar wieder zu einem Knoten im Nacken zusammengesteckt. Seine Finger kribbelten bei dem Gedanken später die Klammern aus ihrem Haar zu zupfen.

Er konnte sich sicher sein das er rot wurde.

 _Reiß dich zusammen, Kenobi._ Diesmal klang die Stimme eher wie Qui-Gon, was es einfacher machte nicht den Kopf zu verlieren.

Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten, als wüsste sie was er dachte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie hielten beide inne. Für einen perfekten Moment sahen sie einander nur an und Obi-Wan vergaß die Aufregung.

„Warum gehst du nicht hoch und ziehst dich um?" schlug sie schließlich fast schüchtern vor. „Ich kann das essen noch ein bisschen warm halten."

Er nickte lediglich, nicht sicher ob seine Stimme funktionierte und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Er legte sich etwas zum anziehen bereit, ging dann hinüber ins Bad und entkleidete sich. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als er unter den heißen Wasserstrahl stieg. Dann wusch er Haar und Körper und hielt inne als er seinen Penis umfasste. Die unterschwellige Erregung, die ihn seit heute morgen mehr oder weniger verrückt machte, wuchs.

Garen hatte ihn gestern beim Einkaufen zwinkernd daran erinnert das er sich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte in dem er früher als gewollt kam. Außerdem würde er so länger einen klaren Kopf behalten können, hatte sein bester Freund behauptet. Aha, Obi-Wan glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Denn Garen hatte auch keine Ahnung wie sich Padmé anfühlte, wie sie seufzte und seinen Nacken streichelte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er erschauernd gegen die Fließen gelehnt kam. Er gab sich einen kurzen Moment, in dem das heiße Wasser über seinen Rücken prasselte, bevor er die Dusche ausstellte und aus der Wanne trat.

Obi-Wan strich sich das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn. Er verrieb abwesend etwas Gel in den Händen und stylte sein Haar auf _diese_ Weise über die sich Anakin so gern lustig gemacht hatte.

Anakin hatte ihn immer damit aufgezogen das der Bart und das gescheitelte Haar ihn wie 50 aussehen ließen. Der Gedanke sich zumindest von seinem Bart zu trennen war ihm einige Mal in den letzten Wochen gekommen, nachdem Padmés Haut Samstags morgens einige unmissverständliche Spuren getragen hatte. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, schien sogar etwas belustigt darüber.

Obi-Wan hatte sich mit Mitte Zwanzig, nach den ersten Wochen als Lehrer, dafür entschlossen sich einen Bart stehen zu lassen um eben nicht mehr wie wie einer seiner Teenager-Schüler auszusehen. Für ihn gehörte der Bart einfach dazu. Was würden seine Schüler sagen wenn er am Montag morgen mit glattrasiertem Gesicht vor der Klasse stand?

 _Ich werde es heraus finden,_ dachte er und griff zum Rasierer. Nach der Hälfte fragte er sich ob das eine gute Entscheidung gewesen sei, doch natürlich war es da bereits zu spät. Na ja, nicht ganz zu spät, aber den übriggebliebene Oberlippenbart fand selbst er an sich albern.

Er wischte den Schaum weg, warf einen skeptischen Blick in das unbekannte Gesicht und dachte so bei sich das es ja nun auch wieder nachwachsen würde.

Es klopfte an seiner Schlafzimmertür. Er rief ihr zu das er so gut wie fertig war. Schnell zog er sich an und öffnete ihr die Tür. Ihr Mund formte ein kleines erstauntes 'o'. Er lächelte etwas schräg.

„Ich dachte mir ich gönne deinen Lippen mal eine Pause." sagte er leichthin, als wäre es nichts. Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll und berührte das Grübchen an seinem Kinn mit ihrem Zeigefinger.

„Hmm. _._." ihre Augen wirkten wie geschmolzene Schokolade in dem Dämmerlicht des Flures.

„Hmm _,_ was?" Er war Neugierig zu hören was sie dachte, doch er war von ihrer Nähe abgelenkt. Er spürte die übliche Freude und Anspannung sobald sie ihm näher kam. Mit noch einem Schritt mehr konnte er ihren warmen Geruch wahrnehmen: Vanille, Weiblichkeit und der Duft ihres Haares, schwer und süß.

Sein Herz begann fester und lauter zu Pochen. Padmés Hand lag nun an seiner Wange. Im nächsten Moment küssten sie sich.

Nach einigen atemlosen Augenblicken trennten sie sich.

„Essen," sagte sie lachend. „ist fertig."

„Wunderbar." brachte er etwas atemlos hervor und sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

 **Padmé**

Auf dem kleinen Couchtisch standen ihre halb-vollen Teller und daneben die halb-leeren Gläser mit Wein. Essen war schnell vergessen gewesen, ihre sonst so langen Gespräche waren gegen flirten ausgetauscht und bald schon wurde gar nicht mehr gesprochen. Das Haus war ruhig, bis auf das schwere Atmen, Keuchen und Stöhnen. Die CD die sie am Anfang des Abends aufgelegt hatte, war längst vorbei und weder sie noch ihn störten sich daran.

Padmé hatte vor Beginn des Essens Kerzen angezündet, welche den Raum in rot-goldenes Licht tauchten.

Seit einer halben Stunde saß Padmé nun schon auf seinem Schoß. Eine halbe Stunde die sie hemmungslos wie Teenager rummachten. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, berührten sich fieberhaft und flüsterten den Namen des anderen wann immer sie Luft holten.

Seine Hände wanderten ziellos über ihren Körper und sie presste sich fester an ihn, rieb ihre brennende Mitte fest gegen seine Erektion, was ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Im nächsten Moment lagen sie horizontal, er schob verführerisch den Stoff ihres Kleides hoch bevor er sich zwischen ihren Beinen niederließ. Die Erregung ihn dort so über sich zu sehen machte sie atemlos. Jeder Gedanke war ausgeschaltet. Es gab nur noch die überfließenden Gefühle und ihren erhitzten Körper der sich seine Berührung wünschte.

Dann trafen sich ihre Münder erneut und ließen jeden Gedanken verblassen. Die Härte seiner Erektion unter dem Stoff seiner Jeans glitt unnachgiebig über die weiche, empfindsame Stelle ihres Schoßes. Jedes Mal wenn seine Hüfte gegen sie kreiste in Imitation der einen Sache die sie nun beide wollten, glaubte sie explodieren zu müssen.

Es war zu fest, zu rau, zu viel und gleichzeitig nicht genug. Mit jedem Stoß wuchs ihre Erregung. Ihr Körper kam ihm entgegen, öffnete sich für ihn und sie schloss ihre Beine einladend um seinen Körper. Der Stoff zwischen ihnen machte sie verrückt.

Das war genug Folter für einen Tag, dachte sie atemlos und ihre Finger glitten zwischen ihre Körper und öffneten behände Knopf und Reißverschluss. Er half ihr wo er konnte, doch im Grunde genommen waren seine Hände nur im Weg. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür sie innig zu küssen.

Gerade als sie auch seine Unterwäsche über seine Hüften hinabziehen wollte unterbrach sie das Klingeln des Telefons.

Die beiden sahen sich erstaunt an. Es klingelte weiter und weiter.

„Es könnte Sola sein." sagte er schließlich und glitt etwas benommen von ihr herunter. Padmé stöhnte und sah hinüber zum Telefon.

Padmé zog den Stoff ihres Kleides zurecht und nahm das Telefon ab und entfernte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Ja?" fragte sie verärgert und etwas atemlos in den Hörer.

„Schwesterchen." begrüßte Sola sie etwas zu fröhlich. „Alles klar?" Padmé konnte das selbstgefällige Grinsen ihrer Schwester fast vor sich sehen.

„Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen." schoss Padmé zurück. „Geht es Luke und Leia gut? Sag mir das es einen Grund dafür gibt das du mich anrufst."

Sola kicherte. Padmé verdrehte die Augen. „Also störe ich? Erste Base? _Zweite Base_?"

„Sola-" Sola seufzte am anderen Ende. Padmé trommelte mit den Fingern ihrer freien Hand auf ihren Oberarm.

„Es geht ihnen gut. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen das Leia leichtes Fieber hat und dich fragen ob ich ihr etwas Fiebersenkendes geben soll?"

Padmé spürte wie ihr Ärger zerplatzte und sie in Mommy-Modus umschaltete. „Ich ziehe ihr immer was Luftiges an und gebe ihr nur eine dünne Decke. Wenn das Fieber nicht gesunken ist bis du ins Bett gehst oder sie unruhig wird, gib ihr ruhig etwas."

„Ok, dann weiß ich Bescheid."

„Ich glaube sie bekommt die letzten Backenzähne." fügte Padmé nachdenklich hinzu.

„Sollte irgendwas sein rufe ich nochmal an. Aber sie schläft bis jetzt ganz ruhig." beruhigte ihre ältere Schwester sie.

„Ist es wirklich ok-"

„Natürlich. Jetzt genieße den Rest deines Abends. Die Nacht ist noch juhuu-uuung."

Padmé beendete den Anruf und schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam hatte Obi-Wan die Teller weggeräumt und den Wein weggestellt.

Er wirkte wieder ruhig und entspannt. Sein Lächeln war entschuldigend.

„Leia hat mal wieder Fieber?" Padmé nickte und seufzte. „Hoffen wir das die letzten Zähne jetzt endlich durchkommen."

„Ja, sie lassen ja nun schon lange genug auf sich warten."

Sie ließen sich nebeneinander auf der Couch nieder. Näher als sie sonst saßen, aber längst nicht so nah wie vor Solas Anruf. Padmé nahm ihr Glas und trank einige Schlücke des herben, gehaltvollen Weins.

„Es tut mir leid." brachte er schließlich hervor. „Das war entschieden nicht _langsam."_

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere habe ich mich nicht beschwert." sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und er erwiderte ihren Blick amüsiert.

„Was hältst du von einem Film?" fragte er schließlich. Sie nickte langsam und stimmte zu. War es das gewesen? Hatten sie den Moment wieder verpasst? Obi-Wan sah aus als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Wirklich auf den Film konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht.

Ihre Haut fühlte sich zu eng für ihren Körper an. Die Seite ihres Armes, wo sie sich an ihn lehnte war heiß und überempfindlich.

Und auch er erschien in manchen Momenten unentschieden, wenn er sie anblickte als wolle er etwas sagen, doch ließ es schließlich jedes Mal und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

Sie glaubte das keiner von ihnen in der Lage war eine Zusammenfassung des Filmes abzugeben die Sinn ergab.

Als der Abspann lief räumte sie etwas enttäuscht das Wohnzimmer auf. Obi-Wan schaltete den Bildschirm aus und wartete darauf das sie ihn ansah. Doch sie konnte den Blick nicht heben, aus Angst was sie sehen würde.

Gott, sie waren Idioten.

„Ich werde zu Bett gehen." sagte er und rieb seinen Nacken, das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt. Sie nickte und strich ein Kissen gerade, den Blick auf ihre weinroten Zehennägel gerichtet.

Nachdem er verschwunden war ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie hörte ihn die Treppe hinauf gehen. Dann das Öffnen und Schließen der Türe. Dann konnte sie das Rauschen der Dusche hören. Sie stöhnte bei dem Gedanken an seinen nackten Körper, wie die Tropfen in verführerischen Bahnen über seine wohlgeformten Schultern und den Oberkörper rollten.

Dann traf sie eine Entscheidung. Padmé würde heute Nacht _nicht_ allein in ihr Bett gehen. Nein, sie hatte nicht vor noch einen Freitag damit zu verbringen sexuell frustriert in ihrem Bett zu liegen und zu versuchen ihr Herz zu beruhigen.

In einer Anwandlung von Mut und Dummheit schlich sie in sein Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte nackt in sein Bett.

Inzwischen nahm Obi-Wan die längste Dusche in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Noch konnte sie wieder verschwinden ohne das er wissen würde das sie je hier gewesen war. Doch sie wollte nicht gehen, sein Bett roch so gut.

Hmm. Sie vergrub sich in den Lacken und genoss das Gefühl auf ihrem nackten Körper. Dann wurde die Dusche ausgeschaltet. _Zu spät um zu fliehen,_ dachte sie atemlos und zog die Decke bis unter ihr Kinn.

Padmé biss sich bei seinem Anblick auf die Unterlippe um ein verräterisches Geräusch zu unterdrücken und presste ihre Schenkel erwartungsvoll zusammen. Sein Körper zeichnete sich gegen das grelle Licht des Badezimmers ab. Wasser rann seinen Oberkörper hinab. Selbst jetzt war er immer noch halb-hart. Ihr Herz pochte unnatürlich laut in ihren Ohren.

Er blieb nun wie angewurzelt stehen und hielt inne in seiner Bewegung, das Handtuch gegen die Seite seines Gesichts gedrückt. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Ein Schauer überfiel sie bei diesem Blickkontakt.

„Padmé-" brachte er nun etwas gequält heraus und konnte dabei zusehen wie sich sein Gesicht rötete.

„Was-?" Sie setzte sich auf und ließ das Lacken dabei von ihrem Körper gleiten.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein und ließ das Handtuch sinken. Wäre sie nicht so aufgeregt würde sie lachen. Stattdessen sah sie ihn schüchtern an.

„Willst du nicht her kommen?" fragte sie leise und hoffentlich verführerisch. Sein Körper reagierte sofort auf ihre Einladung. Ihr war klar das dies nur die halbe Miete mit Obi-Wan war.

„Sollten wir nicht-" fing er stammelnd an und fummelte an dem Handtuch herum.

„Nein." sagte sie und glitt mit aus dem Bett, ging zu ihm hinüber und ergriff seine Hand. „Ich will nicht mehr warten. Ich will nicht mehr reden. Ich weiß das ist richtig, Obi-Wan." Seine Augen fanden die ihren und die Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen pulsierte durch ihren ganzen Körper. „Oder willst du mich nicht?"

„Natürlich will ich dich. Ich will... _will dich_ , Padmé." Ihr Mund war plötzlich sehr trocken. Sie hielten inne, standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. Ihrer beider Nacktheit vergessen. Er schob seine Hand unter ihr Haar, berührte ihren Nacken. Dann sagte er: „Manchmal bist du der letzte Gedanke bevor ich einschlafe und der erste sobald ich wach werde. Und jeden morgen bedauere ich nicht neben dir aufzuwachen."

Sie spürte wie sich etwas in ihr löste. Padmé musste Lächeln, sie umfing sein Handgelenk, damit er sich ihr nicht entzog.

„Dann schlaf neben mir ein. Wach neben mir auf."

Dann zog sie ihn mit Bestimmung zu sich...

 **Obi-Wan**

Er folgte ihr ohne nachzudenken.

Am Fuße des Bettes blieb er stehen und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie auf sein Bett kroch. Der Anblick ließ die Bedenken in seinem Kopf nicht verschwinden, doch machte es sehr viel schwieriger weiter darüber nachzudenken und brachte stattdessen, andere nicht so jugendfreie Gedanken auf den Plan.

Behände folgte er ihr, presste auf seinem Weg über ihren Körper Küsse auf ihr rechtes Schulterblatt. Schließlich lehnte er sich über sie.

Ohne Vorwarnung schloss sie ihre zierlichen Hände um seinen Nacken und zog ihn fest zu sich. Er ließ sich auf ihr nieder. Die erste Berührung ihrer nackten Körper machte ihm bewusst das sie beide die Luft angehalten hatte. Er spürte ihr zitterndes Ausatmen auf seinem Gesicht, als er ganz auf ihr zum liegen kam.

Der Versuch sich zu vergewissern das sie das auch wirklich wollte verflog als sie begann ihn mit rastlosen Händen zu berühren. Padmé verjagte jeden Gedanken mit ihren cleveren Händen.

Alles verschwand in einem Nebel herrlicher Erregung. Jetzt wo sie hier waren gab es kein zurück mehr.

Warum genau hatte er sich das solange verweigert? Wovor hatte er Angst gehabt? Er konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten. Es bedürfte dazu wahrscheinlich mehr Kapazitäten als er gerade frei hatte. Einige Momente ließ er sich einfach von ihr berühren. Ihre Augen zeigten eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Amüsement.

Sie fanden einander. Es war nur ein letztes Puzzleteil das an seinen angestammten Platz fiel. Sie schmolz unter ihm, hob sich ihm wartend entgegen. Doch geduldig war sie nicht, war sie nie. Ihre Hände hielten nicht inne, zogen Bahnen über seinen Rücken, seine Arme, seine Hüften. Als er seinen Platz fand und langsam in sie glitt, spürte er plötzlich ihre kleinen Händen auf seinen Po, die ihn ungebeten vorzogen. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu beruhigen und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Nacken.

Dann konnte er sie aus verhangenen Augen anblicken. Padmé biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er bewegte sich, es war nicht wirklich ein Rhythmus. Sie lachte, als sei es ein Witz, lehnte sich auf die Ellenbogen und kam ihm entgegen. Sie küsste ihn immer wieder. Sein Körper bewegte sich ohne das er darüber nachdenken musste.

Sie fühlte sich wunderbar an. Heiß, samtig und fest umschloss sie ihn. Er war froh das er auf Garen gehört hatte und sich vor ihrem Date Erleichterung verschafft hatte.

Padmé kam ihm so willentlich entgegen das sein Herz sich zusammenzog. Ohne anzuhalten zog er sie weiter hoch, bis er saß und sie auf ihm hockte. Sie gab ein Wimmern von sich, als er noch etwas tiefer in sie glitt.

Die Gefühle wurden stärker, die Spannung nahm zu. Ihr Mund berührte sein Ohr. Er hörte ihre Stimme sündhafte Dinge flüstern, die er nicht ganz verarbeiten konnte. Alles was er hörte war das sie ihn wollte, brauchte, liebte. Ja, liebte.

Obi-Wan versuchte an schlechte Dinge zu denken. Dachte an die haarsträubendsten Fehler bei den Essays die er seinen Schülern aufgab. Padmés Haare im Waschbecken am Morgen. Babykotze. Fisch.

Aber es brachte nichts. Etwas verspätet ließ er seine Hand zwischen sie gleiten, erstaunt über sich selbst das er das vergessen hatte. War er wirklich _so_ eingerostet?

Doch auch jetzt war sie ihm wieder voraus. Ihre Finger rieben ihre Klitoris in kräftigen Kreisen, während sie ihn aus schweren Augen beobachtete. Sie rollte ihre Hüfte vorwärts und grinste. Ihr Blick durchfuhr sie wie ein elektrischer Stoß. Beinahe hätte er gelacht, weil sie genau wusste was los war

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ein dünner Schimmer Schweiß überzog ihre Haut. Als sie ihre Lippe zwischen ihren Zähnen entließ bedeckte er diese mit seinem Mund. Als er sie zu Atem kommen ließ stöhnte sie und kam ihm schneller entgegen.

Sie schrie auf und warf ihren Kopf zurück.

 _Sie ist so schön,_ dachte er etwas fassungslos. Ihr Körper zitterte, bewegte sich unwillkürlich um mehr zu bekommen. Ohne nachzudenken beschleunigte er seine Stöße, ersetzte ihre immer wieder innehaltenden Hand durch seine. Sie schien nicht länger in der Lage zu sein ihre Muskeln zu koordinieren. Dann spürte er das Zusammenziehen und Öffnen ihrer inneren Muskeln und er verlor sich.

Zuerst kam das Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Das Anspannen und Innehalten, dann die strömende Erlösung. Der Druck ließ nach, wohlige Schwere überkam ihm. Er kam zu ihr, legte sich halb neben, halb auf sie. Traf mit seinen ungeschickten Küssen ihre Oberlippe.

Ihre Augen waren nur halbgeöffnet, ihr Atem war immer noch schnell. Der Kuss wurde langsamer, fühlte sich an wie Heimkommen. Das Lächeln konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Aber warum sollte er auch. Er fühlte sich ihr sehr nah.

Ihr Körper unter seinem, ihr Geruch, ihr Geschmack; sie war hier, bei ihm.

Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, so wie er es sich in seinen geheimsten Träumen gewünscht hatte, aber letztendlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte das sie wahr werden konnten. Denn auch als diese Sache angefangen hatte... Ihn hatte immer die Angst gequält sie würde sich nur auf ihn einlassen weil er das Nächstbeste war. Weil er _sicher_ war.

Aber jetzt, hier mit ihr in seinen Armen, war dieser Gedanke lächerlich.

Padmé sah ihn aus Augen an, die wie geschmolzener Honig leuchteten, süß und goldbraun. Er seufzte.

"Ich dachte Freitag sei mein Lieblingstag." begann Padmé schließlich atemlos.

"Ist es nicht?"

"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Lächeln war so strahlend das er wegsehen musste.

"Ich glaube..." sagte sie und ihr Gesicht war seinem so nah das alles andere verschwamm. Es gab nur Padmé.

"Ich glaube das _Morgen_ mein Lieblingstag ist." Er spürte ihre Hand die sich vorsichtig über seine Wange legte und ihn berührte. "Morgen, wenn ich neben dir aufwache. Aber nicht nur dieser Morgen... Auch alle anderen die noch kommen werden."

Obi-Wan spürte wie sich etwas in ihm zusammenzog bei ihren gefühlvollen Worten und ihm das Atmen und das Sprechen unmöglich machte. Doch sie schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Es schien ihr genug zu sein in seinen Armen zu liegen und ihn anzusehen.

Nach einiger Weile drückte sie einen schüchternen Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel, machte es sich neben ihm bequem und presste sich fest an ihn.

Es gab noch so viele Fragen, so viele Dinge die nicht klar waren, die sie besprechen mussten. Er machte sich jetzt schon Sorgen wegen den Zwillingen, was sie ihnen sagen würden, wie er sich verhalten sollte, war es überhaupt nötig das er sich ihnen gegenüber anders als sonst verhielt?

Trotz all dieser Fragen die am Horizont erschienen, spürte Obi-Wan doch so etwas wie ein Gefühl des Heimkommens, des zur Ruhe kommen. Als wüsste ein Teil seines uralten Selbst das es in diesem weiten Universum Versionen seiner Selbst gab für die es nicht so einfach, nicht so simpel war.

Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern gab sich dem Gefühl der ungetrübten Freude hin, die es ihm brachte Padmé in seinen Armen zu halten.

Morgen hörte sich gut an.

 **The End.**


End file.
